This Animal
by Nara Rei
Summary: It's been four years since the battle against the Justice Five and in a strange turn of advents the former Bladebreakers are reunited and are joined in a party villa with Team Neo-Borg for a long overdue vacation; away from their stressful normal lives.


This Animal

This is going to be a Boris and Rei centered story. Some of the other characters will have their appearances and will probably remain in the story. I was inspired from 'Animal I have become' by Three Days Grace. I think I'm going to make a soundtrack to this fic….; so... ya..enjoy!

Setting: Villa Cielito; Chileno Bay, Cabo San Luca (Real villa too)

Summary: It's been four years since the battle against the justice five and things plus people have changed, well most of them that is. In a strange turn of advents the former Bladebreakers are reunited and are joined in a party villa (for a whole three months) with Team Neo Borg for a long overdue vacation; away from their stressful normal lives. Boris/Rei; Kai/Yuriy; Takao/Max maybe more?

Beta: …..No Beta …. xD

Ages:

Rei Kon (Ray): 18

Boris Kuznetsov (Bryan): 22

Kai Hiwatari: 18

Yuriy Ivanov (Tala): 21

Max Mizuhara: 17

Takao Kinomiya (Tyson): 17

Ivan Papov (Ian): 16 (he can't be old..can he?)

Sergei (Spencer): 22

Hiromi Tachibana (Hilary): 17

Kyouju (Kenny): 16

Daichi Sumeragi: 15

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"SHOUTING"

Disclaimer: If you don't like Boy/Boy or Man/Man get out while you can. Do not like the pairings? Then leave as well; they are not changing. I don't own Beyblade or its characters; I can manipulate them in my writing and pictures though. If I did own, life would be a one big yaoi.

* * *

_Prologue: Summer Boy_

_+Rei's Pov+_

The sun was bright and the ocean was crystal clear, the sand felt like silk velvet pillows against Rei's feet; a truly blissful feeling. Rei Kon had not changed much in the time that his friends separated. He was still his old cat like self, golden eyes glowed as he scanned his surroundings. Rei was still tan, well toned body, cat like teeth and senses. Rei wore a white and gold trimmed sleeveless Chinese shirt and black pants. Also he had on one of his traditional head bands, but it was just plain gold and his shoes where still the traditional Chinese fighting slippers. The only deference was he wore his hair in a long braid down to his lower back and he was now 5'6.

A light wind was swaying the palms tree ever so slightly. Rei could truly call this a home for a couple months.

Their villa was connected to a perfect private beach, which they all had to themselves. The villa itself was gigantic with seven rooms and five bathrooms. An expensive kitchen with an amazing island; Kai make Rei in charge cooking most of their meal; with a little bribing of course. Off to the side of the kitchen, there was an open dining room that could seat ten, maybe eleven; also connected to the kitchen by an open bar that could seat about four people.

In the living room there was a massive wrap-around couch that could fit about twenty people and on the wall facing the couch was a 72 inch Samsung HD LEC TV, with Blue-ray player. There was also an average sized laundry room that Rei also has the honors to be in charge of. There was a Game room with a pool table and an open bar; an also a mini office just for Kyouju. Every room in the villa had a window view of the pool, hot tub and ocean.

Everyone just got to the villa little over an hour ago; the rooms have yet to be decided, because everyone was too busy exploring. Everything seemed to perfect, but Rei just had to jinx it.

"TAKAO! DAMN IT; GIVE ME MY GUMMY BEARS BACK!" Max yelled. Oh yes, things never change. Well kind of, Rei remembered when Max was one of the shortest child-like member of the Bladebreakers. Now Max was 5'7, wonderful lightly tanned body. His freckles still remained and his blonde wild hair, but in all Max was still Max. He was dressed in a white wife beater with a light blue short sleeved under shirt. Max's pants where a dark jeans and a pair of black flip flops. (drools)

"Maybe he'll choke and die on one." (1) Commented Ivan with a snicker as Sergei and the viper blader walked over to the scene on the beach.

Ivan is still the shortest of the bladers at the height of 4'11. He was wearing a simple dark green short sleeved shirt with some black shorts and sandals. Same old red eyes and purple hair, he seemed to stop most of his pranks; well most of them. Sergei still the buff looking guy he was back at the tournaments, he was now about 6'5, towering most of us except Boris who was only a couple of inches shorter. Wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt of red and oranges, also he had on some green swim trunks and red sandals.

Takao still fleeing for his life with the said gummies in hand had climbed up some rock off to the side of the villa.

'Pray to the Elders, he better not fall' Rei thought to himself.

Takao, the man of the hour was dressed in a new red baseball cap, which was placed how he always had it as a child. He managed to lose his shirt and shoes in the mini war and was only in some navy swim trunks. In the short time in the sun, he managed to get some sunburn. How did this happen I will never know.

He was still the glutton, he always was; Takao also had a good growth spurt, he now stood 5'8. His build was average as it can get for a person with fast metabolism and eats like a goat on steroids.

"Maxi! Babe! I love you!" Takao tried to plead, but Max was out for blood, Takao's blood that is.

"Don't you BABE ME! COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN SKIN YOU!"

"You don't hear that every day; now do you?" stated one of the new spectators, who sounded kind of like Yuriy. Rei turned his attention to the upper patio there was Yuriy, Kai, Boris, and Daichi.

Well Daichi just kind of Cannon Balled into the enormous in ground pool, so he doesn't count any more. Daichi well was still the same old Daichi no explanation needed there..

Boris looked like he was about to kill the small boy, even if he was over by the gazebo and grill. He mumbled something about pocket knives and water. Well that's all that Rei could make out. Boris was tall, lean, pale skin, broad chest, ripped? With his cold green eyes and wild gray hair, he looked like a force to be reckoned with. Boris was dressed in a light black wife beater and light purple swim trunks and simple black sandals. He was like a walking god; but he still was the antisocial bastard we all knew.

Kai and Yuriy where no better, both with their well toned and fair skin bodies, they made any thing look good. Yuriy wore a pair of white rimmed sunglasses and was topless. In low cut white swim trunks and blue flip flops. The red head was truly really handsome beyond belief. Yuriy was 5'7 and looking good. The wolf's eyes looked just like the ocean; also within them a great sense of pride.

Kai was no different than Yuriy, but he still has lighter skin. His shark fins now removed, so you could see some of his facial features. Kai was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of nice jeans, plus some black and red shoes.

Kai crossed his arms and looked at the scene in disappointment. He knew it was still going to be the same. Just like in the old days, with the Bladebreakers and Neo Borg.

With a sigh Kai spoke "Takao get your ass inside; Max," Max's attention was on Kai. "There is a refrigerator full of chocolate milk for you."

Then with a spontaneous look of sheer joy Max ran to the villa's kitchen.

"Are they still whipped or is it me?" Ivan asked Sergei who looked at the neko-jin. Rei just gave a long sigh and started his return to the living room with the other two closely behind him.

+-Some time later-ish-+

Inside the villa both ex-teams where all situated on the rap around couch. The seating was; Daichi, Takao, Max, Rei, Kai, Yuriy, Ivan, Sergei, and Boris. Kyouju and Hiromi weren't present, because they could not arrive until the end of the second month due to work purposes.

Yuriy was the first to break the scattered conversations. "So guy's maybe we should oh I don't know get some sleeping arrangements done? I would love to unpack my crap and go out to swim in the pool and possibly get ready for dinner soon or have we all lost track of time?"

Yuriy was right, the sun was setting. Jet lag was starting to take effect on most and Takao's stomach was beginning to rumble. Before anyone could utter another word Rei chose to speak.

"I'll start dinner;" he looked at Kai and smirked. "But Kai you better keep your end of the deal." With that Rei left for the kitchen.

"Deal what deal?" Daichi said. Everyone from the former Bladebreakers side looked over to Kai with question.

"None of your damn business."

"Okay back to topic" Yuriy cut in. "Sleeping arrangements!" Everyone's attention was back at Yuriy, except Boris's who look extremely bored and frustrated "Okay so I was thinking in one room it could be Kai and Me…" before he could explain his plan of action.

Boris just silently got up and started to walk to the master bed room. "Finders keeper's kiddies" He said as he departed to get his belongings and place them in his room.

"BORIS! God fucking damn it." Yuriy rubbed his temple. "That man can never listen"

Then everyone just started to head to whatever rooms was available as this was taking way to long.

"Oh what the fuck guys!"

"Sorry Yuriy, it's a kill or be killed world. You better find a good room while you can!" the purple haired teen said and he tried to drag Sergei to the closest room.

Max, Takao, and Daichi found their room which was the room with one queen and a twin off to the side. Max and Takao would share the queen and Daichi would have the twin.

"Kai! Why doesn't anyone listen anymore?" Yuriy pouted and folded his arms.

"Hn"

"Ughhh KAI!"

"Yuriy, calm down its just bedrooms. Come on lets got pick out ours."

"Bedrooms! Bedrooms!" Yuriy's eyes scanned the room looking for anyone and then said in a low whisper. "I had it all planned out so we could have the room farthest from everyone so, 'they don't hear things they shouldn't'."

"Hn"

"Kai; I'm serious!"

"Yuriy, do you think people are that closed minded? I'm pretty sure everyone here won't really care."

"Kyouju will!"

"Kyouju isn't here; he will be here in two months with Hiromi." Kai walked over to the stressing red head. He ran his left hand down Yuriy's back; getting a shutter as a response. "Come on lets go find a good room before Ivan and Sergei found the last good one; oh and one more thing. Since when did you care what others thought?"

"I have to keep my 'Image' Kai. Simple as that"

Their discussion faded as the left in search for a suitable room, but little did they know a certain golden eyed teen was listening the whole time.

Rei chuckled to himself. Kai was right; Yuriy was really paranoid about his sexuality around others. Well just to the former Bladebreakers that is. Kai informed Rei that everyone from Neo Borg was cool with his relationship with Yuriy. Sergei and Ivan even admitted they were close as well. No one was sure about Boris though; he always snorted or walked away when the said topic was brought up.

The Neko-jin just continued his task of chopping up some garlic to season his chicken. He was making a simple Lemon Velvet Chicken cream soup. He wanted to get to know the ex Neo Borg's tastes. Rei knew that his ex team would enjoy this, it was simple and flavorful.

+-In Kai/Yuriy's Room-+

"Come on Yuriy will you stop this nonsense?" Kai was getting frustrated, for the past ten minutes he's been trying to convince his lover to come out openly about their relationship in front of his old teammates, but Yuriy being Yuriy and only caring about his 'image' had refused.

Then it dawned on Kai; Yuriy loved to play games, mind games specifically. An evil grin formed across Kai's pale face.

"Yuriy"

"Yes Kai?" Yuriy said from their king sized bed.

"Want to play a game?"

The wolf deep blue eyes glistened from the setting sun from outside, giving his face a mischievous look.

"What kind of game?"

"A simple game of Match Maker"

"Oh and who are my targets?" Yuriy questioned.

Then it hit Kai full force, who's not a couple? Daichi, Rei and Boris; Daichi is too much of a child to get into a serious relationship. Rei is very suitable, but the only other option is Boris. Kai's light bulb flashed. Boris is a special case; growing up in the Abbey he closed off his emotions, became antisocial and cold hearted. Perfect.

"Rei and Boris"

Yuriy looked dumbfound, and gave off the 'What the fuck are you on' face.

"You cannot be serious? That will never work out."

"Okay how about we change this game into a bet."

"I'm listening."

"If Rei and Boris do not hook up during this vacation you don't have to drop your 'image' in front of my team; also I will become your personal slave for a month." Kai cringed; he just couldn't believe he just said that.

"And if I lose?" Yuriy cocked a brow while grinning madly.

"You have to come out to everyone, I mean everyone." Kai crossed his arms hoping he look a bit tough.

"Kai Hiwatari you are on" Yuriy laughed and thought 'This will never happen, not in a million years'.

+-Later at Dinner-+ 8:45pm

With everyone seated all they could do was stared in awe at the table. Rei the master of fine cuisine had really out done himself tonight, or so Kai thought.

The table was beautiful with bouquet of wild flowers from the back gardens. The table cloth was a maroon color, with matching napkins folded like little hats. Small golden decorations lay under vanilla colored candles. He had pitchers of water, sodas and bottle fine wines for the older men. The tableware was gold and plates where vanilla with gold trimmings.

Rei did not only make his soup but also homemade bread cut for dipping. A large salad and a spinning platter with small tad bits for those who like to add ingredients to soups and salads.

He made such a small simple meal look to beautiful to eat. Well until Takao and Daichi started to mess it up.

"Rei, you out did yourself this time" Kai said aloud as he unfolded his napkin and placed it into his lap.

"Yeah Rei, it smells so good!" Max commented, as a few others also remarked at the display before helping themselves.

"It's so fancy!" yelled Daichi as he grabbed his spoon and dug in to his meal.

The Chinese man blushed and said "Thanks guys, but really this isn't that good. We really didn't have anything in the refrigerator to work with. Hopefully we can go into town tomorrow and get some more food."

"REI I'M SO GLAD YOU COOKED" Takao stated as bread flew out of his mouth at Ivan who sent glares back at his attacker. "IT'S SO GOOD!" Then teen began to attack the salad and soup like it was going to vanish.

"I'm glad you like it Takao," He looked around at the crowd; everyone seemed to be happy with the food. Rei would have felt extremely bad if he made something someone was allergic to; so he kept it simple.

Rei started to listen on everyone's separate conversations. Sergei and Ivan were engrossed in a conversation about the villas pool and hot tub. Max, Daichi and Takao where chatting about the latest models of metal gear beyblades. Yuriy and Kai ate in silence, secretly Yuriy was rubbing Kai thigh; which causes the younger to smile here and there while eating. Rei noted Boris was the only odd one out besides himself. Rei would love to start a discussion, but Boris was at the far end opposite of Rei.

Out of the blue Boris abruptly got up and placed his dish in the sink and left. Most of the Bladebreakers naming Takao, Max and Daichi stared in silence then continued their conversation.

Rei was quite sure he heard Takao say 'what was his problem', but he let it slide.

Yuriy gave a glance over to Ivan, who just shrugged. The wolf was a bit concerned about Boris being one of his only close best friends; it was only natural to worry about his pack. Even though the gray haired man has improved over the years with his how to say friendliness to others; he still had his moments of coldness and cruelty.

"Excuse me" Rei sat up from the table. "I haven't really been able to unpack so I would like to get everything straighten out before it's too late. I'll come back later to clean up."

"No Rei, Ivan and I will clean if it's okay with you. You treated us to a tasteful meal it's only fair to help out a friend in need." The quite giant stated kindly; even if Ivan shot Sergei a look.

"Thank you Sergei, Excuse me" The tiger gave a nod of appreciation then left to his room.

_+Normal Pov+_

"Hey Kai; what room did Rei get?" asked Takao with his mouth full of salad greens. "Because as far as I know he never even left the kitchen!"

Kai sighed and said in a monotone voice. "The Master Sweet"

That got most of the occupants' attention minus Daichi who fell asleep in his food. Yuriy looked at Kai with a small glare.

"Why didn't the old Captains get the master sweet?" Ivan asked.

"Rei and I made a deal; in exchange for his cooking and cleaning he would get the master sweet."

"Kai," the wolf whined as he put on a pout face. "I really wanted that room."

"I see no problem with this arrangement."

"But Kai isn't that wear Boris went?" Max said as he got up from his seat to the sink.

Kai sighed "Again I see no problem"

"Are you Crazy; you remember what Boris did to Rei! The dragon exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table with anger waking Daichi from his slumber. Everyone knew well what happened to Rei and the injuries plus mental scaring he obtained by losing Drigger.

"Boris has changed" the whale declared.

"Yea he doesn't beat me up like he use too!" the shortest added.

Takao huffed and left to his shared room.

Max rolled his eyes and sat in the now vacant seat next to Kai.

"Please don't mind him really; he was just really shaken up with that battle."

"Hn"

"What's going on?" said the confused Gaia dragon who was never present at that champion chip.

Max then explained what happen at the Russian champion chips years ago to the youngest.

"Rei would never hold a grudge for that long, I'm sure he forgave Boris." Daichi stated.

"Boris has had mixed feeling since that battle, anger, fear, self hatred. He never wanted to hurt Rei so badly; it was all Balkov's doing. The Boris you all knew back then is gone; he changed his ways and would never hurt anyone without reason." Yuriy said as he rested his head on his hands.

_+Master Sweet+_ 9:37pm

As Rei walked into the room he was in sudden awe at the pure Beauty the room had, but then he could sense someone was also within the room.

"No need to get worked up Kitty cat" the voice said.

"Boris gezz" Rei sighed with relief as he placed his bag near one of the many dressers.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I could ask the same of you"

"Hn"

"Don't pull a Kai on me"

"I found this room first"

"I had this room before you knew about it"

"Oh really now and who made you boss?"

"The all mighty Kai-sama" Rei grinned.

Boris blinked, then gave one of his wicked grins "I guess we'll be sharing Kitty cat, because I'm not moving. I rather like the view from this room; and it has its own mini frig with alcohol and hot tub in the bath room."

"Jacuzzi"

"Excuse me?"

"It's not a hot tub the proper term is Jacuzzi"

"What ever" Boris replied as he walked from his seat by the window to the enormous king size bed and fell into the softness. "Fucking Cat"

"Your profanity never seems to amaze me Boris"

"Hn"

"Kai again? You got to come up with your own stuff Birdie" Every time Rei looked at Boris something just didn't feel right. Maybe it was just that he never told the other male that he didn't hate him. Did he hate him? If he hated him the pet name would have to go and he wouldn't be flirting right now, but that's beside the point.

"I'm nothing like him and I will never be anything like Hiwatari" Boris snorted

"I know; Boris can I ask you a question?" Rei started his task of unloading his clothes into the dresser draws.

"Shoot" the falcon rolled over on the bed looking straight at the ceiling.

"Do you regret hurting me in our match years ago?" Rei continued unpacking; the subject never really bothered him at much. He won with some minor injuries of course and also gained a scar to match. But it was one hell of a battle nothing Rei had ever experienced before.

"I.." the older looked now hiding his face. "I did not mean to hurt you; it was out of my power at the time." He looked over to the neko-jin. "Balkov told us he we lost we be killed, easy as that. We were replaceable. I honestly didn't mean to leave such a mark on you Kon"

"I know"

"Then why are you bringing this up?" The falcon's anger started to get the better of him. He got up and stared at the Chinese male.

Rei looked over to the other; he didn't know the subject would bother Boris really. Did it trouble him that badly?

"Boris I just wanted to put my demons behind me. I wanted to tell you that I do not regret these scars you gave me. In fact that battle was one of a kind. I have never faced an opponent like you ever in my blading career!" The tiger closed the drawer and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "So do you think we can start a friendship? I'd like to get to know you better and maybe you could teach me so blading tricks?"

Boris looked at the cat with an expressionless face. "There is one way to start a friendship Kitty" The older male off the bed and made his way to the mini frig and pulled out a large bottle of tequila. "This is what I'm talking about"

_+Ivan and Sergei's Room+_ 11:56pm

"ohhhh" echoed into the small room with some minor banging.

"ahh" The banging doubled.

Ivan's eyes began to crack.

"Godd ahhhh ahh" the faint echo said.

"What the fuck" the short member of Neoborg said as he got out of his and Sergei's bed.

"Who could be at it at this time of fucking night damn it," More noises could be heard from down the hall. "Shit" he murmured as he looked over to his best friend. A quick sigh of relief, 'Thank god he's a sound sleeper now'.

"I'm going to kill these bastards, god why didn't they get jet lag like the rest of us?" Ivan started to stomp his way down to the other rooms.

"Three rooms are vacant" he said quietly as he passed the three empty rooms. "And this one is Takao's."

"mmmhhhh"

Surprisingly their door was wide open, but the sounds of sex where not coming from this room. Only the sound of snoring from Takao and Daichi, Max the only quiet one in that room was being crushed by Takao's body and Daichi was hanging half off his bed.

The viper shook his head as he left the room and on to the next. Which was Yuriy and Kai's room, the sounds were defiantly not coming from there, but Ivan had to poke in anyway maybe there would be some black mail waiting. Sadly there wasn't anything other than but the two cuddling. 'Were the douche is Boris?'

"ahh haa ahh Boris"

'Damn it and I was so looking forward to something..' Ivan thought to himself as he exited the doorway.

'Who the hell is left? Rei has his own room so.. Wait one minute' He looked over to the room he has yet to check and a grin began to grow over his face. 'Boris also was in that room. Oh god this is going to be great' the shortest grin grew even bigger as he clearly heard the sounds of intimacy. He searched his pockets of his Pajama bottoms and found his mini camera. Boris and Rei who would believe him without proof, no one but he would have everything he would need right here.

"They are so done" Ivan said as he reached the slightly jarred door. The two in question we defiantly going at it, why Ivan didn't care but he had a great shots as his camera was on night time mode and took three great shots and scrambled out; not that the flash disturbed the two from their deed.

_+Boris and Rei's Room+_

10:49pm

"Boris..you you're drunk" Rei laugh as he almost fell off the bed; spilling a little tequila on the floor in the process. Both Boris and Rei have been drinking for almost one hour now and now the Russian was starting to get a bit tipsy himself, the room swirling, and the warmth on his cheeks also the lightness of his body. With the lights off making seeing bit difficult for Boris, but it wasn't as bad as Lights out at the Abbey and for the Chinese it was like the room was as clear as it would be if the lights where on.

"You smell nice" The muscular man said as his fell into Rei's lap.

"I would..not lay there" The Neko laughed again, feeling himself lose control.

"Whyyy?" Boris then rolled off to the center of the bed and curled himself into a ball.

"Cause I'll get a stiffy"(2)

"I'm an armadillo Rei" (3)

"I'm gonna eat hoe" Rei laughed again and pounced on Boris who just came out of his ball to only have the wind half knocked out of him.

"Fuck, you're heavy fat cat"

"I'm not fat"

"Ya, right hereee" The falcon pulled Rei's cheek.

"Your fat!" Rei partly yelled as he grabbed at the Russians shirt and slipped his hands up and teased the hard stomach and chest. "Wait…are you a rock Boris?" The forgotten Tequila glass fell to the floor spilling it all over the floor.

Boris let out a low moan as his eyes closed. He grabbed Rei's waist with a tight grip.

"Oh my god Boris!" Rei continued to massage the others chest scratching his nails over the hard toned body. "You're enjoying this?" Rei purred and said. "I would had never thinked almighty Boris Kuznetsov would be homosexual." Rei laughed again at his failed speech as he began to fall into the others chest and started to nuzzle the older's collar bone purring.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," he tease as he trailed his right hand down Rei's back and grasped the Tigers butt. "Care to find out more Tiger?" Boris said huskily. Eyes glazed over with a drunken lust and an obvious bulge protruding from his trunks. Leaning over and started to suckle on the Chinese's neck and slowly made his way to the others ear nibbling around the sensitive lobe. The hand he had on Rei's behind was now rubbing the sensitive flesh of the smaller man's cock threw the clothing almost in a frantic way, wishing there was no border between them.

Rei moaned in need, wanting more friction as his mind fell deeper into its daze. He needed more attention from the Russian; he desired to be touched without the boundary of clothes. With his head spinning he didn't really care what was happening, it felt good and that was all that mattered.

"Off now" Was Boris's simple command and Rei did not need to be told twice. Even drunk Rei managed to remove his shirt and pants. The moderately drunken Russian laid his head on the tanned shoulder and breathing rather hoarsely. "These two have to go too".

Rei felt the tie of his hair being pulled off and the unraveling of his braid and a tough of his silk boxers.

"You're over dressed"

"And you're under" Boris replied as he started suckling the Chinese's neck again leaving slight bruising. And he glided his hands down to Rei's thighs and started to trace circles around the sensitive area.

Rei then out of the blue started to tare the Russians' shirt off. Boris looked slightly surprised at the action, but then continued his task of teasing the teen.

"I think..you are nice" The neko managed out before allowing a load moan to slip and he started to rub the now exposed chest of the other.

"Nice now am I?" Boris smirked.

"Yaaa"

"We'll see about that cat" He was on a mission now and with the nude form in front of him wanting it to end in success. Pressing his clothed slim waist into the tanned bare ones he got a feverish reaction from Rei, which he wanted. As he moved toward the lithe body he began to touch the male's thighs again teasingly brushing his balls with one hand and with his free hand he began to pinch and twist one dark perk nipple and sucking the other.

The Chinese arched his back and shook with pleasure, eyes closed and pants becoming labor from all the teasing. Rei grabbed the sheets for dear life and began to crack his one eye open to look at the other face. With a swift movement Rei pushed the older man up and brushed his lips over the Russians and then allowed his head to fall back into the mattress.

Boris looked at the young man's flushed face. Lips abandoning their old task to Rei's lips, it was not a sweet kiss, more like a frantic battle for dominance. The falcon smirked into the kiss as he moved the hand on the tiger's balls to the tip of the neko's penis sliding his finger threw the slit. The action cause Rei to gasp out a moan, Boris took this as a welcoming for his tongue as he explored the other's wet cavern and fondled the teen's length.

"Teasing has to stop" Rei growled with pleasure as took a long awaited breathe of air, but then attacked back for more of the sensational kissing. While Boris was slightly sidetracked Rei worked his hand into Boris trunks and gave his cock a rough tug.

Which cause Boris to let out a low moan of pleasure as he released the others mouth, which allowed Rei to take control and slipped his tongue into the Russians mouth. Teasing his tongue with twists and small nips, as he scratched down other's back, leaving red angry marks. And that was the last thing Rei remembered before the animal inside took over, his conscience slowing slipping into darkness.

* * *

(1) This a small did-bit from 'Ghost Girl' Charlotte's cause of death was choking on a gummy bear. (Rest in popularity girl)

(2) So sold this from High School of the Dead (Does not own)

(3) This was a quote from my Graduation party from one of my very drunk and high friends.

Okay here it is the every first chapter! It only took me two years to finish! YAY! Okay so let me know what ya think okay! Do I need work, spelling, grammer, and etc...

Sorry if anyone seemed a bit OOC... =w=;;


End file.
